Meta-God
Summary The Meta-God is a supernatural alien entity and the final boss of Shadow Hearts, and portrayed as one of the Outer Gods. It traveled to Earth in order to cleanse the world. It is an immaculate, amoral, cosmic horror said to be mistaken for the Judao-Christian God because of it's role as creator of the Earth. Albert Simon using the Neameto Float summons him with the intent of using Him as a means to purge the planet before remaking it as the perfect world. Yuri and his friends fought against it in space, on a gigantic Judgement ring orbiting the Earth. After defeating the cosmic horror, Yuri gained the title "Godslayer". According to Roger Bacon, the creature we would call God created or rather catalyzed the creation of the planet and life on it. Roger just barely presumes to guess why Meta-God made the planet and implies that it must have been some sort of science project on His part having to do with the nature of mortal sentience and after the evolutionary designs were imposed on life at the beginning of the planet's forming Meta God left to the center of the cosmos to attend to His other affairs. Albert Simon used Roger's book, the Codex of R'lyeh, one of the Three Ancient Tomes, to trigger the Float, a sort of alarm system set to go off if the experiment that was the earth ever went bad and needed to be cleaned up. Though Albert waited years to gather the proper power source to set off the Float early and spent even longer testing out the Codex of R'lyeh's sister books, the Pulse Tract and the Émigré Manuscript, he does eventually succeed in his quest upon provoking Yuri and the rest of the protagonists into fighting him on the ritual site and using the energy they expended as the fuel to power it. Once the Float is raised, Meta-God begins the journey to Earth to wipe out all life of his presumably flawed experiment. Albert was apparently just waiting for God to come and leave and had no direct communication or pact with Him. Meta-God was not arriving to cleanse the planet or redeem the wicked or anything so Biblical or anything religious or spiritual like that, but rather was just coming to indiscriminately destroy all life and leave. Albert's plan was to absorb the power of one of his “Angels”, the Messiah, and in the wake of Meta-God's destruction of life he would remake the world as it was before God's arrival just without the bad parts most notably of these bad parts, his sworn enemy Asmodeus/Rasputin. Even after Albert's defeat Meta-God marches on to his task unimpeded. With his defeat Albert gives Yuri and his friends a sporting chance to stop Meta-God and teleports them to God's throne to combat Him when He arrives. Yuri and friends manage to defeat Meta-God, but as it is revealed in the sequel, Shadow Hearts: Covenant, Meta-God was expelled not defeated and presumably just returned to His place of origin because He simply met with more trouble than He cared to deal with over, what Roger clearly says must be a paltry matter for Him, the Apocalypse. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A Name: Meta-God, also known as Neameeto Origin: Shadow Hearts Gender: N/A Age: Older than the Earth itself Classification: Supernatural Alien Entity, One of the Outer Gods Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, has immense supernatural powers, Reality Warping, can cause natural disasters, Holy Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1 and 4), mind shattering psychic abilities, divinity Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Meta-God created the earth, and can make a star go supernova, comparable to Yuri Volte Hyuga) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Has been traveling to Earth from the M72 Nebula at 4,800,000 light-years (low-end estimate) in seven days, which is roughly 250 trillion times faster than light) Lifting Strength: Class 100+ Striking Strength: Planet Class Durability: Multi-Solar System level (Took blows from Yuri Volte Hyuga) Stamina: Likely limitless Range: Planetary Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Seems to have high intelligence. Weaknesses: Nothing notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Shadow Hearts Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Reality Warpers Category:Weather Users Category:Light Users Category:Psychics Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Aliens Category:Flight Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4